In many instances, a circuit is hand soldered by a person assembling an electronic circuit. This is particularly true where electronic kits are provided for educational purposes or where a new circuit is being designed and tested. For example, a kit for a particular type of circuit, such as a radio, may be given to or otherwise obtained by a child to assemble for educational purposes. The kit will usually include a printed circuit board and the necessary electronic components to be connected by soldering to the printed circuit board to make the desired circuit. The soldering of the components is usually not an essential learning step to be performed by the child and, soldering can be difficult and dangerous for a child. First, the person doing the soldering has to have a soldering iron. An inexperienced person can easily burn himself or herself with the soldering iron. Also, excessive heat can damage and destroy electronic components. Thus, if too much heat is applied to a component during soldering, the component can be destroyed. Further, if substitution of components is a part of the learning exercise in assembling and working with the circuit, or is part of designing and testing a new circuit, soldering the components to the printed circuit board is counterproductive in that a particular component may have to be unsoldered to disconnect it from the circuit to replace it with a substitute component. Meanwhile, various bread boarding devices are available for use in designing electronic circuits where the leads of electronic components can be inserted into connectors on a breadboard device, such bread boarding devices generally require special knowledge of the devices and how they work and are not generally used in merely assembling a particular desired circuit in an educational kit. It is the purpose of the current application to provide an educational kit to set up a desired electronic circuit without soldering and change the configuration of the electronic circuit by just rearrange of the electronic components on a board.